nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruka Gojou/Relationships
Inmates Enki Gokuu Enki and Ruka share a somewhat one-sided relationship. Ruka holds Enki in very high regard and respectfully refers to him as "Enki-San"Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100; his admiration for Enki is such that he believes everything he does is right, even murder. Despite claiming to understand him better than anyone else, he fears that he doesn't understand him at all and often imitates him in the hopes of bonding with him; the extremity of this is shown when he attempts to kill others in an attempt to understand Enki and his motives, justifying his murderous actions by stating that Enki too has murderedNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 95. However, in truth he does not believe Enki to be a murderer, being one of the people who still believe in him, and wishes for him to return to building fiveNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. Enki's exact opinion on Ruka is unclear but he is shown to be reluctant to share his personal feelings with him, as with the rest of his acquaintancesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100. Jyugo Throughout Jyugo's mission in the Gogyousan Underground prison, Ruka attempts to kill him multiple times after discovering his vitality to the group's plansNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94. After witnessing Jyguo's powers, his desire to kill him becomes personal due to his belief that he is the person Enki planned to kill, wishing to do so himself to both lessen Enki's burden and understand his motives more. He regards Jyugo as a monster who deserves to die. Despite this, Jyugo is unintimidated by Ruka and returns to fight him despite having been told to retreat; while doing so, he amplifies and reflects Ruka's own powers to attack, successfully defeating himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100. Guards Kiji Mitsuba Kiji and Ruka share a turbulent relationship, appearing to clash due to their similar personality traits; both believe themselves to be superior to the other and argue regularly. As a result, Ruka becomes highly arrogant after having Kiji locked in the Gogyousan Underground prison, having presumably agreed to patrol the underground on those grounds aloneNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 101; he frequently torments him about his inferior appearance, vulnerability and the certain peril of his inmatesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94. Kiji is perpetually irritated with Ruka and makes frequent demands to be released, to no avail. Upon being released from his cell, Kiji reciprocates Ruka's smug nature before attempting to have a legitimate conversation with him, where Ruka reveals that he admires and believes in Enki; Kiji, who had already suspected as much, defeats and reassures Ruka, asserting that Enki's aspirations are not for Ruka to aim forNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. Samon Gokuu Ruka and Samon were both guards of building five and, while not explored in detail, their relationship seems to be a highly negative one. Ruka openly mocks Samon as weak in comparison to his brother, going as far as to state that he is unworthy of his position as supervisorNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 77. He also seems to harbour a great amount of jealousy and resentment towards him for having been Enki's deputyNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. References Category:Relationships